falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:East Coast
= East Coast Forum = Well it appears we have allot of settlements and groups located in the fanon world of fallout. Some of them are connected but others are not. Lets take the bold step and intertwine them to in enrich the on going history of the east coast. Lets figure out where all the heavily armed factions gets all of their recruits, weapons and food to support their war on one another. Lets figure out were all the roads are that are used in the fallout universe so we can start mapping out trade routs. Lets get the UAF in the fight. And raiders, RAIDERS!!!!! I hope I am getting my point across, its a little hard to articulate the grandeur of what I’m proposing. Templar88 01:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :East Coast unity is good. My only fear is that, by unifying all of the articles until each article references another about the East Coast, we could potentially stagnate or even end creative efforts because people would be too worried about how their new articles and changes to their old ones could negatively impact others' articles. If that fear was assuaged, then I would be wholly on board with this endeavor. --Twentyfists 02:06, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Ooow, that didn't accrue to me. Ok then lets just talk about big separate articles we can made to act as a linking force like the New York article the describes all of the area and groups involved and have links to them but the groups and area don't necessarily discuss the main New York article. We can do the same for all East coast trade, conflicts, and maybe other interesting events like raider insurgencies or refuge movements. Templar88 02:14, 27 February 2009 (UTC) My creativity is rarely hindered no matter the circumstances. I think this idea is good and I have always been for it. I know others don't want to be hindered so it would be better if we had something like Templar's suggestion. I am already connecting all of the Northeast states and with KuhB1am's Crusade he is connecting many different areas. My New York article could be used as a sample because I let new groups into New York page weekly now and whatever I do with my MOS doesn't really affect the others, but it stills makes an impact on the page. It is weird, but that is how things have worked so far. The Republic of the Enclave can also be considered as a sample because it links the different Enclave groups, but my group still isn't hindered. Not every group under the East Coast page has to trade or be in alliances with each other. I definitely think that someone should set this page up. I will gladly help. Rasengod 02:47, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ok this page hasn't been touched in a while but I think we need to resume the talk of fanon consistency and regional internal structure and the like. with Eagle oo8i's reture and rebuilding his east coast organization I fear their will be more and more overlap in fanon content. to give you and example of what I mean, A little while ago there were two New Jerseys pages, one was a supporting article for the overall New York page while the over was a stand alone vault page set in the same state. Now on first glance one would think there would be no problem, device as to say the independent article diverted so greatly that it would in reality dramatically affect the regional setting of the Entire NY pages and all related article. It was like if I were to write an article about the great reborn metropolis city state of NY and had it be bigger, stronger and better in every conservable way say there were no MoS or Crusade and all of the Settlement in mahhatten didn't exist. This would destroy and conflict greatly with all the other work that was made up until that point. Templar88 15:12, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ok the above image is what I got for the factions territory so far. Yes your faction doesn't cover the entire form US, your dealing with a community of like minded nuts that want to conquer the wasteland so deal with it. the colours are alittle hard to read so I put the names right next to the coloured marker representing the factions territory. :red-NCR :light Blue- UAF :light green-the combined territories of the seattle factions :dark Purple- EMAA :light grey-AWA :Gold-Mid western Brotherhood :dark green-crusade the three coloured orbs are :the lost Hills bunker :the east coast brotherhood :and the Manhatten Brotherhood the enclave "territories" haven't been added becuase to the enclave the entire continent belongs to them. so ya. ---- Hey, Eagle oo8i here (creator of the UAF). It looks like Florida wasn't taken according to the map, so I might see if it would be possible to expand the UAF to florida. --Eagle oo8i 20:43, 19 March 2009 (UTC) that could be alittle difficult since Florida is one big mutated Swamp now. Templar88 20:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Very cool. However, can u twink the New York area slightly? That state should have five colors in different regions to represent the current faction war. The AWA in the northwest, the EMAA in the southwest, the Crusade in the southeast, and the BoS near the center and east, and the Enclave in the northern most territory. dude if you can figuere out a way to do that by all means go right ahead. -- Templar88 21:15, 19 March 2009 (UTC) i personally think vault 1 is in Florida and the area is referred to as the jungle by non natives and is a haven for human for the lack of radiation and the river dont flow into their leaving mos major cities unscathed um... not to be rude but its hard to make out what you are saying. Semi-canon states that florida is yes infact a crazy swamp land full of mutated creature. so don't regard semi-canon as credible information and can be put aside however florida would still be heavily irradaited after the great war since it is mostly covered by wet lands and is surrounded on three side by ocean, which is also irradiated. Templar88 00:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) i think that three new factions are in florida first florida raders blasting 70's rock on air boats this is where all the "red necks" are second wold be a semi-sentient mireluke colony that are basically cave men type things except their called swampalukes and last the NAZIS from what I thnk would be vault 120 near lake okkochobe where all entrtenment disks where replaced with propoganda vault 121 near Tampa no door and the water is full of rad x and rad away and last vault 122 where all the jumpsuits where pink and the food and water where laced with LSD and other narcotics and all the music is 60's drug music also a tribe of friendly super mutants witch where "retrained" by the state government and are friendly NPCs that live with Seminole tribes men DR T JR Ah? spelling? grammer? my freind you have alot of vigar i will give you that, but their are alot of things you need to work so it doesn't contradict canon. here is the break down of what you need to work out. #the 70's culture never happened in the fallout universe, sadly :'( #what would be the re #rad X and Radaway are chemical componds that don't accer in nature. and thus would not grow outside in a swamp. #the 60's culture never happened in the fallout universe, not so sad about that #"State Government", fallot man, fallout! and florida is a mutant swamp land were even the plants want to kill you. Templar88 01:48, 13 April 2009 (UTC) vault 121's water is spiked with the stuff so the people from the vault are highly resistant to radiation from the constant sublime rad x and rad away. Due to no direct hits the state government where able to hold on to parts of the state like Tampa and hostel to the enclave. vault 122 is what the 60's was and still is. The national guard where still in affect and relies partially on the brotherhood but otherwise self sufficient thou society is still in shambles it is still clinging on DR T JR :ok vault 121 sounds familiar and makes some more sense then all the lake and river in the area full of rad-away. however the Idea the Florida world not be hit by nuclear weapons is absurd to say the least, since the state is the closest to communist Cuba and home to varies government military it would be hit as severely as any other parts of the east coast. In addition semi-canon states that Florida is a radioactive swampland after a mutated GECK was activated and created the Garden of rotting copies and little shop of horrors. And once again sorry but the 1960's subcultures never existed in fallout. If the National guard in Florida some how after all of this managed to survive they would not have contact with the BoS A) because the east coast BoS operates out of DC area and B) the BoS didn't get out into the east coast till 2250's or so. :if you want to develope the area of Florida, first don't contracdict canon and stay true to the fallout universe. I would be more then happy to help you do this becuase you do seem to have a lot of interesting ideas, but you must do some brainstorming and create alternitives to the real world 1960 and 1970's cultures. simple work play can and will solve alot of your broblems, instead of college hippies their are "Heartland floriest and chemist cults". see what i mean. Templar88 21:29, 14 April 2009 (UTC) in the 50's LSD was used to brain wash people so in vault 122 they tried the same thing and with similar effects the vault is the 60's Florida was not important until the 70's so if where stuck in the 50's then Florida is a small unimportant place cuba went commie in 58 and if the 50's continued cuba would be capitalist DR T JR :MacDill Air Force Base was built in 1936 and the now Patrick Air Force Base has its beginings in 1938 so it is quite militaraly important. as to the LSD, I have no quomes with that just done just copy and page "hippy" into your article. just reinvent it so it fallout freindy. Templar88 16:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Not necessarily. Cuba would probably be a wreck.I reckon the revolution happened, but the government (with it's far more advanced military) would have put it down quite brutally, so Cuba would still be capitalist, but even angrier with the government. And DRTJR, you can sign your posts with ~~~~, would be much appreciated. //--Run4urLife! 15:26, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :the arguement can still be made that that is still the 1950's and the way in which the time line diverges with ower own isn't one perticular point. to qoute from the article on the fallout wiki, "Shortly after this, the Fallout Universe begins to diverge from ours, at first in minor respects, then major." Templar88 16:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I can understand whyt the Claws don't jhave anythiung, they arn't really a big faction, morel ike local organization--Brengarrett 15:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) : you said it your self Bren, the claws are a group of like minded freinds and equantance, nota militant or politacal faction. and if you wanted to go for that if would be quite difficult since your group consisted of a dozen members and seems to travel all over the US.Templar88 16:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) their are bases scattered every witch way in the states though it was mostly army air core bases the Chinese seemed to go more for population centers than military other wise the Pentagon would be a giant craterDRTJR :ok I would love to talk chines military tactics with you but that would be diverging from the topic that you have totaly failed in supporting. Florida is a epicenter of culture, commerse and migration, it like all the other state in the USA was hit hard. NO forms of US government out side of the saved Enclave populas was left after the great war. and according to semi-cannon florida was then felt the affects of a mutated GECK system that turn the penisula into a radioactive mutated swamp land. Humans would NOT be able to surrive in a cohirant manner to which you are describing and no military or large organization would be able to live in that enviroment for lot. Templar88 01:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::PS for the way you are diffending florida, I may inferre you are from there and if you are you should already be awer that florida isn't a back water third class state. as stated, its a hub of US activity and would not have been egnord by the enemies of the USA.Templar88 01:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Florida was at no time backwoods what i am saying not a lot of people lived in the state until the early 60's and was not the cultural epicenter until the 70's tacitly the only likely targets in Florida was Tallahassee i highly dough that the chines would waste nukes on a state with little population going with the 50's never ended idea.DRTJR ::as i said before your logic is flaud, china wasn't the only aggressor in the great war in 2277 the progected population in the USA is 1 BILLION! ya thats with a 'B'! florida Would still but a massive military and population center in the fallout universe and even if it did not have even one major city or a single military base it would stll would have bean bombed to heck because the forces behind the great war wasn't about to leave anyone any forms of civilitaion leaft to fight after in the aftermath. feather more! you continue to diverge feather and fearther away from the anishal conversation, and that is Florida Fallout! not Florida utopia. UAF Land Can I use the land shown on this map for UAF? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 02:29, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :If you want want to stretech you already straind resource be my gruess. You are the infacto commander of you forces. the southeast was your starting point and now you are expanding your empire. let it be know that to day in the year 2270's or so that the UAF expanded its operations into the territories of Tennace, the florida mutated Swamp lands, and the Alabamin "farming" regions. know that your factios actions will not go without reaction Eagle. Be warned, MooHAHAHA!!(evil laughter) Templar88 02:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :It's my opinion that that is a ridiculously huge area for anyone to try to control in the Fallout setting.--BortJr 02:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) i think it's reasenable if the waste lander are behind them DRTJR : Yeah, the idea is the UAF are working to end slavery, kill raiders, and all that other bullshit every faction is trying to do that's not the enclave. And they have help from mercs who patrol areas and whatnot. also, that is the area they control. that doesnt mean it is secure. ever read any of sun tzu's Art of War? the point is, this is where their power extends to. they are still working on clearing out the bad guys in there, which is the point of my story im writing, which, like Aces', is being reworked before I upload. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 02:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps you should phrase it "operate in" instead of "Control". "Control" implies, well, control. --BortJr 03:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::wow I was luck their, I didn't need to rewright this whole thing lol. any ways as I said their will be reactions to the UAF expancetion mark my words every one. Templar88 02:53, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::: By that, templar, do you mean it is a dangerous area? (also, notice how little of florida I took. the whole state cant be swamp; swamps dont expand untill they hit the political borders.) >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 02:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::my idea of the swamp is that it incompases all of Florida and intrudes into the suuounding areas of southeast Alabama and southwest Gerigai. And sorry for the horrible spelling but I'm supose to be working no 5 project that are do my next week and I am horribly obsested with this site lol. -- Templar88 04:02, 16 April 2009 (UTC) my idea is that it covers half of Florida where the rough is from Venice Florida to St.Aguste Florida DRTJR : na man thats way to small to classify the region as a swamp land. Ok I got to stop being a demanding jerk some time, lets try to find the middle groud here. since I am the only one who ones the swamp to expand out side into the main american land mass, lets scap that (Templar deis alittle inside). ok but the major area of the swamp has to encompase most of the Florida penisulas in order for it to be right fully called a mutated swamp land. ah, lets go with ruffly were Eagle has demarcked. sounds good? Templar88 12:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) i would be mostly a swamp but i say regions like St.Aguistin, Jacksonville, Sarasota and Tampa would be like Pittsburgh aka The Pitt. where the center is swamp land or sutch misissippi is a place where i would expect swamp to spring up and parts of Florida. also the key west is what i would call civilization hive that has a fare chance of surviving or becoming a mirelurk kingdom of sorts DRTJR :ok now we are getting some where. the city centres you are speecking about wouldn't be "like" the Pitt because a)their is a vertualy impenitrable deadly swamp seiging the would be inhabitants and quickly led to their demise and B)untill you are willing to put in the time and effect of writing a article on one of these cities lets stick with only one of two at the most.As for the misissippi river, their is no reference from the canon on them having a similar environmental threat like the one in Florida. and is they did, it would have originated from Florida meaning all inbetween would be swamp. Finaly, I totaly, 100% agree with you on the Key West area. as island they are less likely to be fully effected by the mutated GECK and may have some of its original vegitation. Templar88 20:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :: So, can I use the area? I plan to divide it up into regions, and give each a detailed article. Anyone want to make a recommendation? Im almost certain that there are mountains in the Tennessee area I took, so should I keep them, or say they were destroyed? I live in Michigan. I've driven through the area the UAF controls exactly ONCE. when I was about 8 or 9. I dont remember much of it, so I dont know a whole lot about the area except what wikipedia tells me. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 21:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::: ya its ok, I got alot on my plate right now with 3 to 6 runing article including your Factions home territors but I'll try to keep you on the straight and norrow the best I can. for alittle apitizer on what you are getting into take a peek ate the Alabama and Iron Forge Tribes pages. Raider clans ok so along with my beloved Iron Forge Tribes, I will be developing 4 other large scale raider groups to threaten and keep the balance of power unstable enough to keep all of the site still in the vian of post - apocolitica fallout setting. So last night while I was prograstinating I developed 4 other groups that will esend into the Civilized utopia that the east coast has become. *'The Brack Hill Trolls': group of mutant raiding clans and groups that big, smelly and simple, much like a troll. these guys are the meanest of the mean, bordering on feral. *'Kenntucy Derby' : I have alread mension these guy in name in my Southeast Commonwealth Wasteland page. they are my "genaric" raider organization out of the 5. they like to fight and they like to roll. most of the time wearing rollerskate helmets and hocky equipement. *'Peaople of the Moving Sea': ok so these are one of my more crazier ideas. these are based off of north american nomadic native American. they are prowed and honourable, very tribal and simple by todays standared of living. they travel with massive herd of Bramid of mutated buffilo. they often ride these creatures into combat. *'Gravediggers': the death Cultist Raider faction. not alot on these guys right now but they are "a generic" raider group with alot more death metal and goth referinces rather then Punk. any other ideas or maybe ideas to help these pages along. Templar88 18:41, 17 April 2009 (UTC) South East with my discovery of the Void and continueing to develope Eagles territory for his faction I have drawn up this quick map of the south east land scape. this is going to be my referense point for all the roads waterways and major cities/ settlements in the south east. any thoughts? :I'm going to go ahead and mark that with my stamp of approval. --Cerebral plague 23:16, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Forums